


Overtime  ⅲ

by Buiodio



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buiodio/pseuds/Buiodio
Summary: #鹅谜注意##通缉逃犯鹅×瘾君子黑客谜#





	Overtime  ⅲ

**Author's Note:**

> #鹅谜注意#  
> #通缉逃犯鹅×瘾君子黑客谜#

03.

水花从上坠落，拍打在脸上，密集的水滴化成流，顺着爱德的脖颈淌下来。他低头，在温热的水雾中隐约能望见脚踝上那道红色的勒痕以及稍微松了些的，被打湿的绳索。

洗澡还得拴着，爱德不禁思考起来。

他曾经有些朋友，连他自己都不知道能不能算得上“朋友”的朋友。他们很精通人际，至少比自己擅长多了。其中一位黑发的女士曾经告诉过自己，若是一个人总是暴力地对待他人，一举一动都充斥了愤怒与不满，说明他的过去也一定被用相同的方式对待过。

那么，奥兹的过去，发生了什么？

似乎肮脏得不可救药，却又逼迫着自己洗澡和打理房间，似乎是个悲伤的人，却又满目是不在乎。他似乎离不开暴力，开口就是下流的戏言。

暴力和性，在他的过去充当了什么角色？

他就好像依赖着这两个东西，用来掩饰什么。

真令人好奇，让人急不可耐地想要搞清楚。

可是这两天自己被管控地很紧，别说自由出入公寓，就连自己那间放满了设备的房间都被这个莫名其妙的逃犯锁上了。

自己无法通过以前的方式窥探这个男人，也许……自己终于得去和他谈谈了？爱德摇了摇头，很明显，他把自己封闭在一座冰山里，他也许根本不会听自己说话。

可是求知欲和智慧是自己最大的武器，试试也许还有戏。

爱德弯下腰，扯了扯那根绳子。

门外立刻传来声音，带着些呻吟却还不忘记调侃，“怎么？小贱货想和我一起洗？”

爱德无奈地皱了皱眉，奥兹腿上的伤还没好到可以碰水，就只能让他坐在门口自己简单清理一下身上。

爱德深吸一口气，还是问了出来，“你以前是干什么的？为什么会被通缉？”

“那你告诉我，那具白骨是怎么回事？”

果然，咄咄逼人。

奥兹真是懂得什么叫做交易。

“……我不想谈。”

“那你和我说说你房间里那一堆稀奇古怪的设备怎么样？”

该死，这个可不能告诉他。若是被发现，自己可是会被连着那具尸体的事数罪并罚，到时候送给自己的肯定就只有一颗子弹了。

倒是奥兹，一来就问到了两个最关键的问题。

“那个……也不行。”

对方笑了起来，猛地扯了一下绳子，爱德一个没站稳，惊叫着差点滑倒在浴室里。

“那你还想问我的过去，就跟想操我，不给我钱还要我出开房费一样。”

又是这种态度，爱德想着，算了，没戏了，自己也真是，和这样的人说什么道理。他便叹了口气，打开了浴室门。

那奥兹坐在凳子上，浑身赤裸。爱德径直走到柜子边上，抬手去拿放在最高处一层，最里面的大麻。他似乎在正视前方，专心致志，其实他的余光早就已经飘了出来。

奥兹的皮肤很苍白，白得病态。他也很瘦，瘦得锁骨是那么明显，那么性感。他倾身向前，把毛巾放在盆里搓揉，后又在身上仔细擦拭起来。随着毛巾所到之处，水滴在他的下腹部留下了一层亮光。爱德注意到的是红，因为那颜色在白得凄惨的灯光下显得是那么诱人。他的唇瓣，他的乳首，他的龟头，他的……伤痕。

不知道为什么，爱德居然有那么一刻悸动，当看到他身上不知道究竟是吻痕还是伤痕的暗红色。

“喂，别吸那东西。”

爱德一个激灵，才发现那双蓝眼睛此刻正紧紧盯着自己，而自己已经卷好了烟卷点了起来。

为了保护自己而拉上窗帘，一旦不开灯，整个房间就被一团黑暗主宰了。烟卷燃起的红光在黑暗中明灭闪烁，引来光明中那人愤怒的视线。

“你听见了没有？”

“奥兹，我有瘾。”他什么时候关心起自己来了？

奥兹在腰间随便围了块浴巾，捂着鼻子朝爱德这边走来。

“那就戒。我告诉你，我见过那些人，他们一开始和你一样吸叶子，后来就是迷幻药，摇头丸，吗啡，海洛因……会死的。”

爱德向来能快速进入状态，说直接点，就是每次嗨得都很快。他的思绪已经开始飘忽，整个人向后瘫倒，浑身放松下来。他眯起眼睛，嘴里吞吐，似乎在那比香烟还浓的灰烟中看到了曾经的爱人。

“没事……奥兹……我会吃戒断药的……”

“废物，”奥兹咒骂一句，艰难地踮起脚拿出爱德放在柜子深处的一包大麻，“戒断药有什么用？你这东西最好的归宿就是下水道！”

奥兹有烟瘾，从前有。直到有个人俯身在他耳边，和他说，“这样可以缓解你的烟瘾。”

一听到奥兹的话，本来已经进入了状态的爱德却猛地睁开眼睛，“放下！你知道那是多少钱吗？！”

“和你的命比，哪个更值钱？”奥兹手里掂着密封袋里的大麻，看着爱德的眼神冷漠。

爱德起身去拦住奥兹，瞪大了眼睛盯着那对宝石一般闪烁着的眸子。他忽然贪婪起来，疯狂地想要这对宝石，见它们不朝自己来，便伸出手去想要拿。他盲目地抓够着，却被一脸嫌弃的奥兹一把拍开了手。

宝石就要消失了，要被别人夺走了！

那蓝色闪着光，飘忽悠悠，飞向那个红发女人。“克林格！”爱德大喊着，拼命追向那个日思夜想的人儿。那天空一样的色彩晃着，和自己兜圈子，他焦急万分，眼看那璀璨就要藏进大框眼镜下的眼睛里！

管不了那么多了！那宝石是自己的！

爱德向前拼了命地奔跑着，不小心撞到了女人的肩膀。他的眼珠就快要突出来了一样瞪大着，嘴唇悸动，唾液就快要顺着唇角滴下来。他低声地喃喃自语，“没有……哪里都没有……它不在了……”

他似是听到了呼声，可他一抬头，那女人却猛然变成了一具飘浮在空中的骨架，好像是在他对其暴力相撞的那瞬间碎成了一堆白骨，再也看不出人的形状。

“哪里……在哪里？！”爱德大吼着，四处张望。周围的环境已经变成了一团团数据一般的漩涡，他捂着脑袋，忍受着令人头痛欲裂的嘈杂噪音。

忽然，一阵极速的水流声从自己背后传了过来，他向后转身，对上那对发着光的蓝色石头，它们在一片黄白色的迷宫中转着圈，似乎是在挑衅勾引着自己。

他从手边的虚空中摸到了一把刀子，恍惚间低头，竟发现上面全是粘稠的黑血，正顺着刀柄爬上自己的手臂。那令人作呕的稠血里粘了一对已经融化了的眼球，木然盯着自己，只一眼就足够让他被冷汗浸湿。他尖叫起来，吓得扔掉了刀子，似乎隔断起到了作用，就在那东西和刀柄一起猛然离开的一瞬间，脚上一股巨大的引力拉扯着自己，好像想要把自己活生生扯进另一个空间里。

正当爱德准备奋力反抗的时候，一阵剧痛从额头传来。

一瞬间，他跌入黑暗。

 

这是爱德近日来最平静的一个梦。

“爱德，”他应声睁开眼，是那个红发女人的脸。

那女人拉住爱德的手，向前缓步走着，周围的场景变换，成了那间透着光的公寓。

“爱德，你最近怎么了？”

爱德看着女人苦恼地笑了笑，“最近……我遇上些麻烦……有个逃犯说我这间公寓是他的，他真够讨厌的，蛮不讲理，我根本不知道他会还会干出什么事来！”

那女人朝爱德露出一个温柔的微笑，靠在爱德身上低语。声音很轻，就像一个正飞向天空的氢气球，马上就要破裂。

“太好了，我已经不再是你的麻烦了。”

这句话让爱德心颤，他急了，转身想要抱住身边的女人，“不，克林格，你从来都不是麻烦！”

没找到那女人居然真的变成了一个小小的气球，爱德急忙伸出手，想去抓住它。他的手却挥空了，爱德发现根本没有所谓系住它的白线。它就这样朝着天空飞着，穿过房顶飘向看不见的地方。

爱德伸出手，却只能呆呆地凝望着它，听它传来的，那是自己曾经最爱的人的声音。

“那他……真的是个麻烦吗？”

 

梦结束了，爱德却还在回味。他眯着眼睛，身体却逐渐从晕厥和药效中恢复所有感官。

很奇怪的感觉，爱德清醒得越来越快。

他第一个接收到的信号是疼痛，而且是屁股疼。紧接着，是种诡异的，从没有过的被填满的感觉。那是一个棒状的东西，前端的形状和其他地方不一样，它正顶着自己的肠壁，干涩地摩擦着自己的深处。棒身炙热，就快要被点燃了一样，那东西涨得很粗，还很硬，爱德甚至能感受到它周围突出的青筋。

这个感觉……和……有些相似？

爱德的手情不自禁地向下摸，自己的阴茎居然勃起了。

怎么回事？爱德这才完全清醒过来。

身后是呻吟声，和平时自己听到的，因为痛苦而发出的声音不一样，这声音带动了对方的整个躯体，甚至让自己的整个身体也都在不住地颤抖，不知廉耻地令人羞红脸。

这是那个逃犯的声音！

“干！你在干什么？！”爱德吼出声来，沙哑得就像嘶吼一样。

身后的人却丝毫没有被这突如其来的大喊震慑到，就好像很清楚自己的反应一般，继续有规律地抽送那根粗大的棒状物。这令爱德暴怒起来。他挣扎着，却发现自己被绑着，被迫趴在床上，有人正在用后入的方式强奸自己翘起的屁股。

“你没感觉吗？我在干你。”暧昧的空气和强行的性爱让爱德的身体快速地起着反应，而这喘息中冷静得害怕的回答却让爱德愤怒不已。

说实话，爱德这辈子都没想到会有这么一天，他的声音愤怒，颤抖的声线却恰好恶趣味地和着爱液挤压发出的声响。

“混蛋！你这是强奸！”

“行吧，我在强奸你。”对方根本不在乎，笑着狠狠往里顶了一下。

爱德尖叫起来，生理眼泪决堤而出，“快……快停下……”他求饶。可惜身体却和脑子不和，勃起的阴茎被前液弄湿，而后穴却不断随着那抽插而变化着，和下贱妓女的阴道一样，一收一张配合着奥兹的阴茎，取悦着这个暴徒，他甚至感受到了自己的媚肉不舍地紧紧吸住那根阴茎，随着抽动而被奥兹看见。

奥兹的视线在后面，却像是要把自己点燃一样，自己的臀肉被他握在手掌里，被强行掰开的臀缝间，那个诱人的小洞那么明显，每次完全抽出去以后，都能看到洞口没有完全闭合而露出来的皱褶，湿漉漉的，像极了故意淋湿自己去勾引男人上自己的婊子。等硬且发烫的阴茎再次进来时，卑贱的血液欢呼着，携着心跳，伴着疼痛又再渴求更深更用力地进入。

爱德第一次知道，亲身体验，要是被操了屁眼，肠液也会像女人的爱液一样流出来润滑，为了吸进更深的阴茎而努力，而自己，明明是个直男，却也会像狗一样发情。

那肉棒不打算善罢甘休，进得越来越深。爱德脑子里一片空白，他现在只是完完全全遵循了自己的身体，遵循了最原始的欲望，他还想要奥兹再深一点，被奥兹操得再用力一点，自己也许就能忘记现在的耻辱了。

他干脆叫了出来，学着那个侵犯者一样呻吟，快感比疼痛更让人愉悦不是么？就像自己吸毒一样。

爱德突然害怕起来，害怕成瘾。

被刺激到了顶点，爱德的阴茎喷出一股白液，逐渐软了下去。两人很有默契，爱德的腿在屁股被填满的瞬间瘫软，可屁股还保持着翘起的姿势。他能感受到奥兹盯着自己屁股洞的视线，以及流出来的温热精液，把自己的大腿都弄湿。

那令人憎恶的家伙摸索着，绕过爱德大腿去握他的阴茎，撸动着还没得到休息就得再来一次的柱身。他一边喘息，一边用还没勃起的阳具一下下操着爱德的屁股，洞里的精液被挤压，用咕叽声抗议着，他居然还振振有词，“我以前的情……老板，他和我说，要是烟瘾犯了就做爱，这样能减轻痛苦。”

对我来说不行！

爱德闭上眼睛，低声喘着气，这个样子，自己根本没有办法反抗。他就跟又吸嗨了一样，理智被逐渐排挤出了大脑，只剩下身体里阴茎逐渐又变大变硬，然后拔出又深深插进来的感觉。

混蛋……他真的是个大麻烦……


End file.
